


Mendel At The Psychiatrist

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [7]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: “So,” she adjusted her glasses, which just made it worse, “what did you need to see me for?”‘Oh God…’ He wheezed. “H-how do I even begin?” He chuckled nervously, trying to think back to why he was here.Oh yeah… He remembered why.---Mendel talks to Caroline about Trina and he gets some things off his chest.





	Mendel At The Psychiatrist

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE
> 
>  
> 
> i've had a lot going on these past few weeks but i'm back (although not fully; the show im in opens this weekend then after that, i'm fully back)

Mendel slumped into his chair as the door creaked open.

“Hello Mendel!” The voice chirped. 

All he did in response was grumble, “Fucking Caroline…”

“What was that?” She sat down in the chair in front of him. It amazed him how much of her voice reminded him of Cordelia. But with the graying hair and uneven glasses, she was a far cry from the blonde cook he knew so well.

“Nothing, Caroline…”

“So,” she adjusted her glasses, which just made it worse, “what did you need to see me for?”

_ ‘Oh God…’ _ He wheezed. “H-how do I even begin?” He chuckled nervously, trying to think back to why he was here.

Oh yeah… He remembered why.

His fiancee is now pregnant with her ex-boyfriend’s, who was in the closet the entire time of their relationship and ditched her before senior prom, baby for him and his husband and all Mendel could do was, begrudgingly, watch it all happen before him.

“Well… Trina had recently reconciled with Marvin-”

“The man that lied to her about his sexuality during their relationship?”

Mendel scowled, “yes,  _ that _ man.” He took in a deep breath for continuing. “Anyways, a few weeks ago, he asked her to be the surrogate of his child for him and his husband… And she said yes!”

Caroline was quiet for a second before saying, ”did you and Trina talk about her getting the procedure done? Did you agree to it?”

“Um… Yes? Yes, yes! I did! And if I said no, Trina would’ve probably had it done anyways. And now... “ he slumped back in his chair, a cross between sadness and irritation, “she’s pregnant…”

“Oh, congratulations!”

He huffed. “Yeah…”

“You seem to show a deep resentment about this situation. Why do you think is that?”

“Be-because,” he sputtered, “Trina is  _ my _ fiancee, not Marvin’s baby factory.”

Caroline cocked her eyebrows, surprised at his outbursts.  _ ‘I seem to have struck a nerve.’ _ “So the resentment is towards Trina?”

“No!”

“Never?”

“No!”

“Never?”

“No!”

“Never, never, never?”

“No!”

“Never?”

“No!”

“Never?”

“No no NO!” He slammed his fists on the table. “Caroline!”

“I want you to get mad,” he moved the coffee mug off of it, “so you can tell me your real emotions.”

“It’s not Trina…” He spat, “it’s Marvin.”

Caroline smirked. “I knew that,” she sipped the coffee, “I just wanted to see how long you would deny it.”

Mendel was livid at this point. Usually, he would be having a tantrum, but this time it was different. He just sat there, breathing in and out heavily.

“What’s your resentment towards Marvin?”

“H-he…. He  _ lied _ to Trina about not only loving her but also about  _ who _ he loved! Now,” he threw his hands up in defense, “I have nothing against gay people but after Marvin came out to her, I didn’t trust people like him for a while…”

She hummed in response before smiling, “, looks like we’re getting somewhere… Moving on…”

“And he had done it right before senior prom and Trina was hysterical and-”

“What did you do afterward Mendel? I mean after you found out yourself?”

“I found out the same time Trina did, night before senior prom. I had nobody to go with and so I showed up to Trina’s the next night and… she went with me.”

“And what happened when you two got there?”

He breathed in, a lot calmer than he was earlier. “We were the, for lack of a better word, the highlight of the night. We danced, she smiled for the first time in 24 hours and we were crowned prom king and queen.”

“So could you say you felt obligated to take this heartbroken girl to prom? As a way to say ‘I’m sorry’ for your friend?”

Mendel sat quiet for a moment, thinking about how to answer that. “... Kinda… I liked Trina for a while before that-”

“How long was ‘a while’?”

He nervously laughed, “uhh… about five years?”

“So you watched this girl, whom you loved, be in an unloving relationship with your best friend and when he dumped her, you stepped in and helped her out. Isn’t that correct?”

“Yes. Of course!”

“Did you ever think to thank Marvin for this happening? Without that, you would’ve never been able to be with her.”

“The thought has crossed my mind a few times…”

“I have a new question for you. How do you think Trina feels about this? Being asked to carry a gay couple’s child?”

“.... I mean, if she said yes, I assume she feels good about it. She's no longer the pushover she was in high school-”

“There it is.”

Mendel looked up with confusion written on his face. “What do you mean?”

“You just answered the question. Trina has  _ changed _ since high school. If she’s no longer a pushover, don’t you think she would’ve learned to forgive Marvin? It’s been almost a decade since you all got out; I think that’s more than enough for Trina to understand why Marvin did what he did. I believe her being the surrogate of their child is her way of telling Marvin that she forgives him.”

The two sat in silence as Mendel started to take in this whole session. That was until the alarm rung in the air, signifying the end of the session.

“Well look at the time.” She looked at her watch as Mendel got up. “Same time next week?”

And before he could spit out no, he sounded a, “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the small word count 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!
> 
> instagram: musical_fanatic  
> tumblr: ella-rasei


End file.
